Letters to Clare Edwards
by Coke Zero17
Summary: So I came up with this idea from some tumblrs I seen. so basically Leave your letters on the reviews or pm me if you would like and In each chapter Clare will write back to you with her answers. I thought it would be a fun experiment! Read & Review enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

My Name is Clare Edwards, If your reading this then You probably already know that. I am sure You know all about me. Alli Bhandari, Is My best friend even if were not always on the best of terms. I am sure you Know about my relationship with KC, Eli Goldsworthy, and Jake Martin. I decided that I wanted to take some time out of My day and read letters and write back to all of you. So Just Leave your letters in my Mailbox and I will take time and give you the Most truthful, honest answer that I can.

Yours Truly,

Clare Edwards.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Kayla,

I have never been in a relationship with Drew torres, Although I am best friends with his brother adam, I can't really say for sure what it would be like to Date Drew torres.

If you really want the answer to that question, maybe you should ask Drew himself, he could probably answer it best. If not, Maybe you could ask one of his ex girlfriends, like for example My best friend Alli Bhandari.

You could always ask Bianca Desousa too or even his current girlfriend Katie Matlin. One of them would Know more about being dating him then I would. You could get more

information from them.Sorry that I couldn't answer your question, but do feel free to ask me More questions and I will try to answer them to the best of my ability.

Yours Truly,

Clare Edwards


	3. Chapter 3

**Stacia,**

Well I don't know if I would ever date KC again, but Never say never. It could happen, I am not counting it out, but I don't know what the future holds. I can

say if we ever did Date again, I wouldn't love him the way I used to, I would love him differently, because we have changed and grown so much since the last

time that we were together. Hope that answered your question, thanks for asking. I am happy to answer more.

Yours Truly

Clare edwards

* * *

><p><strong>Jen,<strong>

Do I still have feelings for Eli? Yeah, I do have feelings for Eli, I never stopped having feelings for him. Eli & I will always have feelings for eachother because we

were friends before we were lovers. Though lately, I do seem to have more than Friends kind of feelings. Though I can't exactly tell Eli that, For one he has a

Girlfriend, Imogen Moreno. For two, My feelings are conflicted with my feelings for my stepbrother Jake. For three, Its not fair to Eli, Until I Sort out my feelings

exactly, I can't tell Eli. It was nice to get that out, feel free to ask more, I am happy to answer.

Yours Truly

Clare Edwards

* * *

><p><strong>JJB88,<strong>

I would have Loved Alli, to be my sister. She is my best friend and even though were at odds right now, I still Love her Like my own sister. So to have her as

My actual own sister would be more than I could ever ask for. it would be the greatest gift of all, but even if she isn't my sister now, she Will always be my

best friend. As for your second question, To have Holly J as a sister, That would be interesting to say the least. I am no so sure we would get along though.

Feel free to write me again sometime.

Yours Truly

Clare Edwards

* * *

><p><strong>physcopath,<strong>

If I could marry any guy from degrassi, To be honest Marriage isn't for me anymore. I used to believe in marriage and true love and all the stuff you learn

growing up as a christian, but after I watched my parents marriage fall apart, I don't think I ever want to get married ever to any guy. Marriage is just a

piece of paper anyways and I don't need some paper telling me I am in love or that I am going to be with someone forever. I'll just know, because we will

either stay together forever or we won't. Hope that was the answer you were looking for.

Yours Truly

Clare Edwards


	4. Chapter 4

JJB88

Yes I was worried about her getting into trouble, but I was also worried about her safety. Personally I don't really like Justin bieber, but I don't mind Selena gomez. Them

being together doesn't really bother me either. of course I would like to meet the, who would turn down the chance to meet a celebrity? I am glad that I inspire you and

other people. that Means alot. To be honest, I wouldn't take away meeting Alli at all, we have our fights, but she is Still my best friend. I wouldn't have gotten through alot

without her. If I focused more on academics, I don't think that I would get to enjoy all the experiences that I have. I am glad to have gotten to date KC, Eli, and Jake.

Though they didn't last, I made Lifetime friends out of all of them, or I'd like to think that I have.

Thank You for writing :)

Clare

CDsOnTheWall,

I always say Never say never. There is always that little chance that we could get back together. Eli and I are still friends, though I'll never admit it, I do still have feelings for

him and I am sure he has at least some feelings for me still there. To be Honest doesn't every teenage girl, Think every relationship is going to last forever. Its more of

wishful thinking, we want that relationship to be the best. Every girl wants to find that one person they are supposed to be with forever. Don't give up Hope, Eli and I

may very well get back together. Please keep writing to me.

Yours Truly

Clare

MissBroken59

My Biggest Fear is that I'll make the same mistake my Parents made. That I'll Marry someone and the relationship won't last and also that I'll never be good enough no

matter how hard I try, I still wont be good enough for anyone. I think my fears are rational. I fear what every person does. Please write again.

Sincerely

Clare


	5. Chapter 5

MischiviEllianaMorenoMartins

I don't know, Maybe its possible, anythings possible.

Sincerely Clare

JJB88

If Jenna was my stepsister, It would Probably be pretty cool, considering Darcy isn't around, then it would be like Having a sister again. I would have someone to talk to, to listen to, it would be great. Well there are certain lines that shouldn't be crossed, and Ali Crossed that line. I was hurt and upset. I just needed some time, and now I am willing to forgive and build another great friendship with Allie.

Yours Truly

Clare.

Moxxy,

Yeah I think now that I have forgiven her and that we all have a fresh start, that Jenna and I can build a strong friendship again. I think it would be great to have friends again. I think he got the right amount of help, I dont believe you can get too much help and I don't feel like he is too different or different at all. He didn't change, he just got help and he has had time to heal, as have I. I am very happy that he got help and I hope he stays on track.

Forever,

Clare Edwards

P.S. Feel free to write More I enjoy answering all of your questions


End file.
